CHANYEOLOGY
by ohgie
Summary: Baekhyun sangat menyukai mata pelajaran biologi. Dan baekhyun mendapatkan banyak pelajaran 'istimewa' dari seorang guru biologi baru di sekolahnya, Park chanyeol [ chanbaek and others; Maturecontent; 21 ]
1. PROLOGUE

_[ **WARNING!** Lemon;smut;toys;daddykink inside ]_

 _summary : Baekhyun sangat menyukai mata pelajaran biologi. Dan baekhyun mendapatkan banyak pelajaran 'istimewa' dari seorang guru biologi baru di sekolahnya, Park chanyeol [ chanbaek and others; Maturecontent; 21 ]_

 _CHANBAE_ K

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang tahun ajaran baru?

 _Well_ , terdengar sangat indentik dengan semangat baru—hanya berlaku untuk siswa kelas 10, tepatnya— bukan? Saat dimana para guru akan berbaris lalu menyambutmu hangat dengan senyuman _manisnya_.

 _Mimpi buruk_.

Kau akan berharap bahwa gedung bertingkat yang penuh akan kesengsaraan, penderitaan, dan jangan lupakan para pembunuh—guru killer, sebenarnya— yang akan terus menghantuimu dengan ancaman "tugas" itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi semata.

—sekiranya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang remaja tanggung (17) saat sadar bahwa hibernasi panjangnya telah selesai.

Senin, semua siswa maupun siswi di seluruh penjuru dunia membenci hari senin. Tidak terkecuali— Byun Baekhyun. Seorang remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan terburu-buru menuju sekolah dengan segala kutukan dan umpatan yang ia tunjukkan kepada sang hari senin.

Baekhyun terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat hingga peluh mengalir menyusuri pipi putihnya—yang sekarang terlihat kemerahan. Surai coklatnya yang nampak halus tertiup oleh hembusan angin pagi hari sehingga membuatnya acak-acakan. _Good_ , dan kini ia terlihat sangat lusuh—Salahkan saja eomma-nya yang tidak membangunkannya karena ia lupa bahwa hari libur telah usai.

2 menit lagi. Godness.

Baekhyun harus sampai ke sekolah sebelum satpam sekolah mulai menutup gerbang sekolahnya dan akan membuatnya mengemis dan memohon kepada pria berumur 40-an itu agar membukakan gerbang untuknya dengan cara yang— erhh, menggelikan. Memangnya siapa yang sudi beraegyo dan merayu seorang pria tua berkumis hanya untuk dibukakan gerbang?

—hanya Byun Baekhyun pastinya.

\--

Syukurlah—

gerbang sekolah masih terbuka lebar untuknya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memarkirkan sepedanya di area parkir sekolah khusus sepeda. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah yang kusut. Menyebalkan sekali, pikirnya.

"Hampir terlambat, byun?"

—Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara yang terdengar tidak asing olehnya

"Astaga, kyungsoo! Burung hantuku yang manis ooh- aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan sangat keras. Heboh. Hingga membuat beberapa pasang mata kini menatap kearah dua pria yang sedang berpelukan seperti sudah tidak bertemu berabad-abad saja —Memalukan.

"jadi, ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana liburanmu?" Kyungsoo menarik salah satu tangan Baekhyun, menuntunya untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di koridor sekolah.

"ayolah, kyung. Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain? Selama seumur hidupku. Hanya pertanyaan itu yang aku dapatkan di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Mengapa kau tidak bertanya apa aku sudah mendapatkan seorang kekasih? Ehm, atau bertanya apakah aku berhasil membuat kue tanpa gosong? Kau itu— hmph!" Kyungsoo baru saja membekap bibir sahabatnya itu. What the- bagaimana bisa dia berbicara sebanyak itu dalam satu tarikan nafas? Ingatkan kyungsoo jika sahabatnya satu ini erhh— bawel.

"hmph— lhe pash!" Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan protes pada kyungsoo. Heol— dia bisa saja pingsan kehabisan nafas karena sahabatnya itu membekap mulutnya dengan cukup erat.

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Baekhyun dan akhirnya Bekhyun dapat bernafas dengan lega. _Hell._ Dia bisa saja mati, bung.

"kyungsoo." Oh, tidak. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan marah padanya.

" Ya— "

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

Kan, tepat sekali dugaannya. Wajah manis sahabatnya itu sekarang terlihat suram. Dengan mata sipit yang menatap nyalang kearahnya dan bibir yang— errhh ia manyunkan? Jadi baekhyun akan marahnya atau merajuk padanya? Ia jadi bingung.

"Eng— kyungsoo membekapnya terlalu kuat. Baekkie jadi kehabisan nafas, kyungie" Astaga, anak cengeng ini. Kyungsoo jadi dibuat geli olehnya. Dia pikir baekhyun akan menjitaknya seperti tempo hari. Sepertinya baekhyun sedang dalam mode _lembek_.

"uhh, puppy manisnya kyungie jangan menangis. Maafkan kyungie, ya? Kyungie tidak akan melakukannya lagi pada baekkie" Kyungsoo menarik sahabatnya itu lalu memeluknya, mencoba agar baekhyun tidak merajuk padanya.

—Tidak pernah berubah, seperti bayi.

\--

TO BE CONTINUED

 _pojok author,_

Wohooooo(?) ini ff perdana saya jadi masih amburadul:) gimana nih? ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya? jangan lupa comment ya, guys. mwah.


	2. Chanyeol saem?

_[ **WARNING!** Lemon;smut;toys;daddykink inside ]_

 _Summary : Baekhyun sangat menyukai mata pelajaran biologi. Dan baekhyun mendapatkan banyak pelajaran 'istimewa' dari seorang guru biologi baru di sekolahnya, Paek Chanyeol [ chanbaek and others; Maturecontent; 21 ]_

 ** _Prev chapter_**

 _"uhh, puppy manisnya kyungie jangan menangis. Maafkan kyungie, ya? Kyungie tidak akan melakukannya lagi pada baekkie" Kyungsoo menarik sahabatnya itu lalu memeluknya, mencoba agar baekhyun tidak merajuk padanya._

 _—Tidak pernah berubah, seperti bayi._

 _CHANYEOLOGY_

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata sebuah pelukan yang dilancarkan kyungsoo untuk si Byun itu tidak mempan. Dengan terpaksa—sangat sangat terpaksa— Kyungsoo harus merelakan sebagian uang sakunya untuk mentraktir Baekhyun membeli jus stroberi favoritnya. Yah, daripada sahabatnya itu merajuk terus. Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk adalah salah satu hal yang Kyungsoo hindari di dunia ini. Akan sangat merepotkan.

\--

"Kyungie, terimakasih traktirannya! Lain kali traktir aku lagi ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul kearah kyungsoo sembari memegang satu cup jus stroberi gratisan di tangan kanannya —sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mendelik kesal.

 _gzzz. Dasar Byunbaek tidak tau diri_.

"Baek, para siswa yang lainnya sudah sibuk berpencar mencari kelas. Kau tidak ingin tau dimana kelas barumu? Tidak takut tersesat saat besok kegiatan belajar sudah dimulai?"—Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang masih saja tenggelam dalam kesibukkannya menghabiskan segelas jus stroberi pemberiannya. Bibirnya _bergerak-gerak lucu_ mencoba menyedot seluruh sisa cairan manis stroberi yang tersisa di dalam gelas.

"hng?" Baekhyun mengernyit. _Ada benarnya juga_. _Kalau dia tidak mencari kelasnya sekarang, Bisa-bisa besok dia akan terlambat masuk ke kelas._

"Baek" oke, kyungsoo mulai jengah dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Oke—" Baekhyun berjalan melangkah menjauh darinya. _Whut, Baekhyun baru saja meninggalkannya? for real? dasar bocah tengil!_

"BAEKKONG!"—Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil sahabatnya itu, mencoba menghentikannya. Tetapi baekhyun berjalan terlalu cepat—atau mungkin dia kabur. _Ck. Awas saja kau, Byun._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kelas 11-D. Lantai dua, berada di sisi kanan._

Baekhyun terus menggumamkan kalimat itu. Mencoba mengingat-ingat lokasi kelas barunya, sembari melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

 _What the_ \- ramai sekali.

Hampir seluruh siswa tingkat dua berada di lantai ini. Tertawa, saling merangkul melampiaskan rasa rindu, berpeluk—

Ew. Kenapa para pasangan kekasih seakan-akan mengucilkannya disini? Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah meninggalkan Kyungsoo tadi. Kalau ada kyungsoo, kan dia jadi tidak terlihat benat-benar sendirian. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus mencari sahabatnya itu lalu meminta maaf padanya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Hhh—" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Akhirnya, dia berhasil masuk ke kelas setelah melewati kerumunan manusia itu. Sepertinya keadaan diluar kelas tidak ada bedanya dengan pasar tradisional. Menyesakkan sekali. Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis dibuatnya karena tubuhnya beberapa kali terhimpit siswa lain yang lebih tinggi darinya.

— _Salahkan tubuhmu yang mungil, Byun_.

Baekhyun memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada dekat jendela, _modus._ Siapa tau ada pria tampan yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya saat ia melongok kearah jendela. Mpft.

Cepat sekali, rasanya baru kemarin Baekhyun memasuki sekolah ini sebagai siswa tingkat pertama. Sekarang dia sudah berada di tingkat dua. Aw, lihatlah siswa-siswi baru yang nampak menggemaskan itu. Semuanya nampak polos dan lugu.

 _—Baek, kau tidak sadar diri._

 _Mari kita perhatikan_.

Seorang pria mungil dengan pipi tembam yang nampak kemerahan kini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela sembari menggigiti jari-jari lentiknya dengan gemas karena melihat para siswa-siswi baru yang berbaris di lapangan. Aw, mana yang lebih menggemaskan? _Mpft._

"Baekhyun?"—sebuah suara menyadarakan Baekhyun dalam lamunannya

"I—ya?" Baru saja baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya— "Jongin!? Sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Sedang apa mahluk ini berada di kelasnya? Tunggu. Jangan-jangan—

"Apa? Ini kelasku, memangnya kenapa? Kau memiliki masalah dengan itu?" Kan, sudah Baekhyun duga—saat dia tidak sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. Kenapa pula dia harus sekelas dengan si hitam ini. Sepertinya ini karma karena tadi dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Oh" Baekhyun hanya menjawab seadanya saja, moodnya mendadak turun saat tau jika satu tahun seterusnya dia akan satu kelas dengan kawan hitamnya itu. Sebenarnya, tidak masalah serius. Hanya saja, kawannya satu ini terkadang kelewat jahil. Dan itu— membuatnya jengkel.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, nanti cantiknya hilang" Jongin baru saja mencolek dagu Baekhyun, _berniat menggodanya._

"Hmm" hanya gumaman yang Jongin dapat, dan itu tidak membuatnya puas.

"Baekhyun saya—"

 _PLETAK!_

Sebuah penghapus baru saja mendarat dengan mulus mengenai kepalanya. _Ugh_ , terkadang Baekhyun memang ganas sekali.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan diam" _Toh_. Lebih baik Jongin mengalah daripada membangunkan singa betina, kan?

20 menit berlalu dan kini kelas sudah terlihat ramai, semua kursi pun sudah semuanya terisi.

Baekhyun dan Jongin—malah tertidur. Mungkin semalam mereka tidur larut malam dan terpaksa bangun cepat di pagi harinya lalu angin sejuk yang sedari tadi menerpa dengan lembut semakin mendorong mereka untuk terlelap tanpa mereka sadari. _Lucu sekali, seperti dua anak anjing yang kelelahan._

\--

"Selamat pagi" —sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba terdengar memenuhi kelas 11-D, sontak membuat semua siswa maupun siswi tergesa-gesa untuk duduk pada posisinya masing-masing dengan rapih. _Pencitraan_.

Seorang pria tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata kini dengan kisaran umur dua puluh empat kini sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan seulas senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya—tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah para murid.

"Ehm. Kebetulan wali kelas kalian berhalangan untuk hadir hari ini. Maka saya yang akan menggantikannya untuk sementara sekaligus bersosialiasi karena—saya seorang guru baru disini"

Seluruh penghuni kelas 11-D seketika bersorak senang. _Well_ , memangnya siapa yang tidak senang kalau ada guru tampan masuk ke kelasmu?

"Oke. Harap tenang— nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya seorang guru biologi baru di sekolah ini dan kebetulan saya akan mengajar untuk siswa tingkat dua. Jadi, di beberapa waktu kalian akan bertemu lagi dengan saya sesuai dengan jadwal yang di tetapkan. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kelas— siapa tau mendapati salah satu murid yang ingin bertanya.

—Dan chanyeol memicingkan matanya, bukan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada murid yang ingin bertanya. Melainkan pada dua orang pria yang sedang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak diatas mejanya tanpa merasa terusik dengan suara gaduh yang memenuhi kelas

 _Menggemaskan._

\--

TO BE CONTINUED

 _Pojok author,_

 _Akhirnya chapter dua ketulis. Hayoo, Chanyeolnya udah muncul(?) tapi jongin sama baekkong malah tidur. Semoga mereka selamat(?) oke, thankyou yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya ya guys,_

 _wo ai ni!_ xD


	3. He is

_[ **WARNING!** Lemon;smut;toys;daddykink inside ]_

 _Summary : Baekhyun sangat menyukai mata pelajaran biologi. Dan baekhyun mendapatkan banyak pelajaran 'istimewa' dari seorang guru biologi baru di sekolahnya, Park chanyeol [ chanbaek and others; Maturecontent; 21_ ]

 ** _Prev chapter_**

 _"Oke. Harap tenang— nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya seorang guru biologi baru di sekolah ini dan kebetulan saya akan mengajar untuk siswa tingkat dua. Jadi, di beberapa waktu kalian akan bertemu lagi dengan saya sesuai dengan jadwal yang di tetaplan. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kelas— siapa tau mendapati salah satu murid yang ingin bertanya._

 _—Dan chanyeol memicingkan matanya, bukan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada murid yang ingin bertanya. Melainkan pada dua orang pria yang sedang tidur dengan sangat nyenyak diatas mejanya tanpa merasa terusik dengan suara gaduh yang memenuhi kelas_

 _Menggemaskan._

 _CHANYEOLOGY_

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang pria nampak sedang tidur siang—dengan kepala diletakkan diatas meja dan kedua tangan dilipat sebagai bantalan _. Sangat nyenyak dan nyaman._

Keduanya sepertinya tenggelam terlalu dalam di dunia mimpi. Hmm. Mungkin Baekhyun—salah satu dari dua pria yang sedang tertidur—sedang bermimpi menjadi seorang putri kerajaan yang hidup serba enak, lalu menikah dengan seorang pangeran tampan, dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Astaga Byun Baekhyun—tidak sadarkah kau ada seseorang dengan perawakan bak pangeran sedang melangkah kearahmu?

 _Bangun, Baekhyun. Bangun._

 _Well_ , kenyataannya Baekhyun dan pria yang satunya—Jongin. Tetap saja tertidur tanpa tau kini seluruh pasang mata penghuni kelas menatap kearah mereka. Dan hal yang paling utama adalah—kini seorang Park Chanyeol sudah berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dan memudahkannya untuk mencubit pipi kedua pria menggemaskan ini bergantian.

 _Pinch._

"Ah! Eng— siapa yang mencubitku?"

 _Pinch._

"Agh- sakit!"

—Sudah bisa ditebak bukan dua suara yang saling bersautan itu milik siapa? Rasa nyeri di pipi yang datang secara tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun dan Jongin terpaksa membuka mata dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun dan Jongin sama-sama meringis sembari mengusapi pipinya yang baru saja dicubit dan Chanyeol—sudah kembali pada posisinya, berdiri tegap bak model di depan kelas.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah dua pria—yang tidak dia ketahui namanya—dan baru saja menjadi korban keisengannya. Sebenarnya, bukan iseng. Hanya saja, Chanyeol tidak tega untuk memarahi keduanya dan mungkin sebuah refleks akan rasa gemasnya.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Jongin yang sepertinya juga baru saja merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Oh. Tadinya, dia pikir Jongin yang mencubit pipinya. Secara, kawan hitamnya itu kan jahil sekali. _Lantas kalau bukan Jongin, lalu siapa?_

Sadar bahwa ada hal mengganjal yang terjadi di kelas ini. Baekhyun mengedarkan padangannya kearah seluruh kelas dan pandangannya terhenti pada seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Tunggu, seorang pria?

—matanya yang sudah sipit semakin menyipit, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok misterius yang ada di depan kelasnya.

 _Goddamn._

Baekhyun membelalak, mata sipitnya mendadak melebar dan bibir mungilnya kini sedikit terbuka— _respon atas rasa kagetnya._

"Tampan sekali—" sebuah pujian yang ditunjukkan pada pria yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

 _Hening._

Seluruh pasang mata kini telak menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan—

 _"Kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar, bung"_

 _Hening._

"Mpfft—" sebuah suara seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan tawa tiba-tiba memenuhi seisi kelas 11-D, refleks seluruh siswa—tidak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Jongin—menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sang guru sedang menahan tawa hingga wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

 _Apa yang lucu?_

Seluruh siswa mulai mengernyitkan alisnya. Heran. Apa yang terjadi pada guru baru itu?

Chanyeol kelepasan, sungguh. Melihat ekspresi kagum dari sang murid saat memujinya membuat tawanya ingin meledak. Lucu dan menggemaskan sekali—Chanyeol jadi ingin menggigit pipi tembamnya. _Bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu, Chanyeol?_

 _Well_ , sepertinya semua orang akan berfikiran seperti itu jika di hadapkan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ekhm!" Chanyeol berdehem. Mencoba mendapatkan kembali _Image_ -nya. Seluruh penghuni kelas kini kembali memperhatikannya. Menunggu penjelasan.

Sadar akan makna tatapan yang ditunjukkan untuknya—Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Tingkah kalian sangat menggemaskan, saya tidak dapat menahannya. Kalian benar-benar kelihatan innocent"— _alibi._

 _Padahal, hanya satu orang murid saja yang membuatnya gemas._

Serentak seisi kelas tertawa mendengar penuturan sang guru. _Oh, jadi seperti itu._ Dan kini mulai banyak para para murid—khusunya para siswi yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol setelah merasa bahwa—dirinya menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

 _"Saem, berapa umurmu?"_

 _"Chanyeol saem, apa sudah menikah?"_

 _"Chanyeol saem, bisakah aku mendapatkan nomor telfonmu?"_

— _Dasar genit._

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongin hanya mendelik geli dengan tingkah para siswi. Dasar wanita, untung saja mereka semua cantik.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan acara fanmeet dengan Chanyeol saem akhirnya berakhir. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini wajahnya tampak risih, berbanding terbalik dengan para siswi yang berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang sang guru tampan.

"Oke, semuanya— sepertinya sudah cukup lama saya menemani kalian untuk mengisi jam pertama. Well, kelas pertama kalian dengan saya ada pada hari rabu. Jadi, sampai jumpa pada hari rabu. Senang bertemu dengan kalian"

—sesaat setelah Chanyeol keluar kelas, suara pekikan dari para wanita maupun para pria yang berstatus sebagai uke kini memenuhi kelas. _Fans baru Chanyeol saem._

"Jongin?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin yang sepertinya hampir terlelap lagi. Dasar tukang tidur.

 _Tidak ada respon._

"Jongin!" Akhirnya Baekhyun memukul bahu Jongin dengan kuat. Membuat Jongin kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dan berhasil.

"Huh?" Jongin hanya menjawab seadanya saja. Dia masih mengantuk.

"Mau pipis—"

 _Hening._

"Jongin, aku mau pipis. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Ayo pipis, temani aku. Jongin, ayo!" Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan kanan Jongin agar terbangun dari duduknya. Kenapa Jongin berat sekali?

"Oke—aku akan menemanimu. Tapi, dengan satu syarat"

"Apa? Jongin, cepatlah. Bagaimana kalau aku mengompol?" Baekhyun mulai resah karena sepertinya dia bisa mengompol kapan saja kalau Jongin terus mengulur waktu begini.

"Cium pipiku"

"Jong, kau bercanda—"

"Yasudah, tidak jadi kutemani" Jongin menggedikan bahunya cuek, baru saja ia ingin kembali duduk—

 _Cup!_

"Sudah, ayo pipis!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan jongin sembari mendengus kesal sebelum berlari kecil keluar kelas menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Jongin—baru saja bangkit dari posisi duduknya sembari mengusap pipi kanannya yang baru saja dikecup oleh kawannya. _Lumayan, pikir Jongin._

—Jongin mendengus kesal, si bawel Byun itu belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Apa yang sedang dilakukan pria mungil itu di dalam kamar mandi? _Menonton serial drama, huh?_

Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang sabar, jadi menunggu 15 menit saja baginya sudah cukup menyiksa jiwa— _Berlebihan_.Dan Jongin tidak tahan kalau hanya harus berdiri tegak sembari menunggu si Byun itu. Akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi khusus pria. Dan menunggu Baekhyun di luar saja.

Jadilah disini Jongin sekarang. Duduk di lantai koridor sekolah—dekat dengan kamar mandi. Lalu, membuka ponselnya dan mulai tenggelam dalam permainan rpg di ponselnya. _Seperti gelandangan._ Jongin seakan-akan lupa pada Baekhyun yang sampai sekarang belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Ini salah satu dampak buruk dari bermain game, kawan.

 _Meanwhile Baekhyun._

"Tisu, dimana tisu?" Baekhyun sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi selama kurang lebih 20 menit. Dan—hal yang ia lalukan hanya mencari tisu toilet. Baekhyun baru saja membuang air kecil, dan Baekhyun akan terus merasa risih jika tidak menggunakan tisu untuk—ah sudahlah, kalian pasti mengerti.

 _—tch, seperti wanita._

 _Well_ , Baekhyun memang seperti itu. Sangat menjaga kebersihan. Tapi, pada beberapa waktu dia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat jorok. _Dasar aneh_. Baekhyun terbiasa mengelap _weewee-nya_ sesudah membuang air kecil, sejak dulu. Eommanya bilang, nanti kalau dia tidak mengelap _weewee-nya_ maka bakteri jahat akan masuk dan, dan—oke, itu hanyalah hasutan seorang ibu agar bayi kecilnya terbiasa hidup bersih.

Baekhyun sudah mencari dari satu bilik ke bilik yang lain untuk mendapatkan tisu toilet. Namun, nihil. Tidak ada sedikitpun bahkan selembar, _sialan_. Baekhyun akan memprotes kepada pengurus toilet setelah ini, _Memangnya dia pikir anak laki-laki tidak butuh tisu?_

Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja meminta kepada Jongin untuk membelikannya tisu. Tapi, rasanya malu sekali mengatakkannya—sudah seperti anak gadis yang datang bulan secara mendadak lalu meminta kekasihnya untuk membelikannya pembalut, _mpfh_.

Jadilah disini Baekhyun sekarang, _pasrah_. Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi untuk membuat sugesti dalam otaknya bahwa _weewee-nya_ tidak akan terserang bakteri apabila ia tidak menggunakan tisu. _Mama Byun, sepertinya nasihatmu terus diingat oleh putra sulungmu ini._

"Baiklah, aku tidak apa-apa tanpa tisu" Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, mencoba memantapkan keputusannya untuk tidak menggunakan tisu untuk mengelap penisnya kali ini. _Ya, hanya kali ini._

 _CKLEK!_

—Baru saja baekhyun ingin melangkah kearah pintu, sudah ada seseorang yang lebih dulu membuka pintu dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh? Baekhyun?" Seorang pria tinggi dengan mata tajamnya yang kini menyorot kearah Baekhyun baru saja muncul.

"Eh? Se—hun?"

'Kupikir siapa" gumam Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa? Merias wajahmu?" Sehun tersenyum mengejek pada Baekhyun. Yah, dia memang seperti itu. _For your information_ , dia kawannya Jongin. Jadi, wajar saja sikap menyebalkannya sama dengan kawan hitamnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sedang apa jika berada di toilet?" Baekhyun mendelik kearah Sehun.

"Ehm. Beronani?" Sehun tersenyum aneh—menyeringai—kearah Baekhyun.

"Menjijikan! Aku tidak pernah beronan—"

 _CKLEK!_

—Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan.

 _Deg._

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat kaget kali ini. Guru tampan yang tadi baru saja masuk ke kelasnya kini berdiri di hadapannya dan Sehun. Mata lebarnya kini menatap dirinya dan Sehun dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku baru saja tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian. Apa salah satu dari kalian baru saja beronani?"

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin bersuara, tapi—

"Baekhyun baru saja beronani, saem" Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat jijik agar kebohongannya nampak nyata dimata sang guru.

 _Shit. Terkutuklah kau Oh Sehun dan mulutmu itu._

Kemudian sang guru—Chanyeol—menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut lalu tersenyum penuh makna.

"Pukul dua belas siang nanti, datanglah ke ruanganku. Kau perlu memberikan pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang telah kau lakukan, Baekhyun—"

Dan Chanyeol baru saja mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. _Sekali lagi, mengusap puncak kepalanya._

 _Goddamn. Mimpi buruk apa sebenarnya ini?_

\--

TO BE CONTINUED

 _Pojok author,_

 _hayolohh baekhyun mau diapain itu sama chanyeol? sehun kejam banget ya ngefitnah baekhyun yang polos gitu yang enggak enggak(?) btw itu tbc nya minta di smackdown ya? wkwk. Oke, salam cinta dari author buat yang udah review sama follow ff amatiran ini. luv luv_


End file.
